Rivarly Love
by Nyarghh
Summary: Haruhi has a friend who happens to be rich. He also turns out to be the son of the person who Kyoya’s family seem to dislike. Yaoi warning. Don’t read if you either hate yaoi or Kyoya turning gey here ; gets rated M for later chapters
1. Meet Tsukii

**Rivaling Love**

Summary: Haruhi has a friend who happens to be rich. He also turns out to be the son of the person who Kyoya's family seem to dislike. Yaoi warning. Don't read if you either hate yaoi or Kyoya turning gey here ;]

--

The host club were at their activities. Haruhi talked with her host, who still haven't figured out her true identity. Suddenly her phone vibrated. Haruhi excused herself from her customers and looked at her phone. It was a text message. Haruhi smiled a little when she found out who it was from. She read the text.

_Yo Haruhi! xD_

_I'm being sent to Ouran High School. ^-^_

_I'm finally going to see you again :D_

_You'll probably see me tomorrow cuz im going to start class tomorrow :]_

_In fact… im in the building right now. O-o_

_Just tell me where you are and ill somehow see you today xD_

_-Tsukii_

_P.S- ill just ask for directions xD_

"Who is this person?" asked Haruhi's customer, Miki. Haruhi jumped a little. She didn't know that her customers were reading behind her back. She smiled at them. "Just a childhood friend." She replied. The customers smiled and got back to talking with each other as Haruhi wrote back a replied.

_This is so cool! Now we can hang out again like we use to. It was kind of boring ever since you got adopted. You still need to tell me things! BTW im in third music room. Go up the stairs left of the main office and on the third floor we are the first room you see. See you sometime soon_

_-Haruhi_

She sent the text replied and went back to talking with her customers. Then two twin arms snaked around her shoulders. Haruhi sighed. "What do you two want." She said. The twins looked at her with their mischievous grin. "We just want to know…" "Who you were texting on the phone." They asked. "Haruhi said that it was a childhood friend." said one of Haruhi's customer. Then one of them squealed. "Maybe it's Haruhi's secret lover but he doesn't want us to know!" Haruhi's customer, Kelai squealed.

Haruhi sighed but then Tamaki rushed over to her and wrapped him in his arms. "NO HARUHI MUSTEN DATE!" he cried. With great effort Haruhi pushed Tamaki off her. "Baka, I'm not dating." She said. The baka comment sent Tamaki into his emo corner.

The twins laughed and poked Tamaki with a stick. Hunny bounced up to Haruhi. "Haru-chan! Who were you texting?" he asked innocently. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at Haruhi waiting for her reply. _"Why does everything matter to you rich bastards."_ She though. She looked down at Hunny. "Just my childhood friend Tsukii." Hunny smiled at Haruhi. But every host member, excluding Mori and Hunny froze.

"Don't tell me that it's Tsukii Kuroyoshi." Tamaki seemed to plead. Haruhi shrugged. Kyoya got up. "Sorry ladies but it seems like the host club is closed for today. Come back tomorrow." He said with a gentle smile. The customers sighed in disappointment and filed out.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya. "Mother, is it Kuroyoshi that our daughter is talking about?" he asked. Kyoya nodded. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and put his hands on her shoulder. "My daughter is communicating with the enemy." He sobbed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she said. Tamaki shook her. "WHY WOULD YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THE ENEMY! THIS SHOULD BE A CRIME!" he wailed. Haruhi sighed.

Then her phone vibrated. She slipped out of Tamaki's grasp and read the text.

_Well I see the room. But with all the shouting I feel that it's not safe to go in there. ._

_-Tsukii_

Haruhi laughed a little. Her phone was then snatched from her hands and were now in the hands of the twins. "Hey! Give it back!" she said. Suddenly the doors opened. "GAH! WHA DA FUDGE?! ROSE PETALS?!??!" screamed the voice. Everyone looked at the door and gasped.

The boy was indeed very handsome. Messy black hair with and orange goggles[1], and a white beanie hat.[2] He wore a tight black T-shirt and brown cargo pants with black converse. He also wore a Linkin Park wristband on his left arm and HIM wristband on his other arm. He had multiply chains on his cargos.

The boys eyes scanned the room and found Haruhi. He smiled and held up his hands giving the peace signal. "Yo Haruhi." He said with a smile. Haruhi smiled and went up to him, giving him a big hug. "Welcome back to Japan, Tsukii." She said. Tsukii ruffed Haruhi's hair causing her to laugh a little.

Then he was pushed away from Haruhi causing him to lose his balance and break a vase. Tsukii blinked and looked at his attacker. There stood Tamaki and the twins shielding Haruhi from view. "I will not let my daughter associate with the enemy!" Tamaki yelled. Tsukii blink. "That should give me the right to call you an oldie." He said. Haruhi kept herself from laughing. Tamaki's figure seem to turn into a statue.

The twins poke at him and he fell, breaking into a million pieces, many of them landed in front of Tsukii some on him. Tsukii made a face. "Urgh. I got pieces of oldie on me." He whined. Hunny and Haruhi laughed. Everyone looked at them causing them to silence themselves. Haruhi raised her hand. "That was not funny." She said.

Kyoya got up from where he was. "Why is a Kuroyoshi in this room." He said, dark aura coming out of him. Haruhi was about to say something knowing it would kill her but Tsukii cleared his voice. "I came up her to see my childhood friend Haruhi. Is that a crime Mr. Ootori?" he said coldy, dark and scary aura rose from Tsukii. Then room turned cold. "You just broke one of our most expensive vase. It was an ancient vase founded to be more than 4000 years old." He said. Haruhi sighed. Tsukii was gonna get it this time. Tsukii looked at the rubble behind him. "Well I'm sorry." He said.

Tamaki was about to comment but Tsukii spoke again. "For you that is." He said. Kyoya and the rest of the host members looked surprised. "You can't fool me Ootori. You brought this vase at a cheap price because you knew I would walk in her and obviously break it somehow. Therefore you would have an excuse for me to join this club." He said with a smile. Kyoya didn't know what to say then but smiled. "How very observant." He said. Tsukii smiled. "They don't call me a genius for nothing. Besides if you look carefully at the vase you would see that it shines. If it was really 4000 years old it would have lost it's shine a few thousand years ago." He said. Haruhi looked at the vase. But she couldn't tell a difference. How was Tsukii able to?

Tsukii sighed. "This is getting boring imam go now. See you later Haruhi." He said as he made he was to the door. The twins were in front of the door before him. Tsukii glared. "Move." He said. The twins ''accidentally' shoved Tsukii a little causing his back to knock into another vase. Tsukii watched as it fell shattering into pieces. Tsukii's face darkened as he faced the twins. He gave them the you-did-this-on-purpose face'. The twins felt fear rush into them. Tsukii sighed. Kyoya looked a the shattered vase. "You owe us now." Tsukii nodded. "Fine. Ill join this insane club." He said as he walked out of the room.

Tsukii laughed and walked out. "BTW have fun finding Oldie." He said. The twins looked at Haruhi. "What did he say?" they asked. Haruhi sighed. "He said 'By the way have fun finding Tamaki's shattered pieces." The twins looked and saw shattered pieces everywhere, some belonging to Tamaki and some belonging to the two vases. The twins had no trouble finding him though. Pouring ice cold water over shattered Tamaki, Tamaki somehow came back to life. "COLD~!" he screamed. The twins laughed.

Tamaki looked around. "What did I miss?" he said. Kyoya sighed. "Tsukii is joining the host club."

Tamaki shattered again. The twins groaned and went somewhere to fetch more icy cold water. Haruhi sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

-Kuroyoshi mansion-

Tsukii sighed and went into his father's study room. Pushing his goggles further up his nose and looked around. It wasn't his real father but his adoptive father, but he felt so close to him. He was the only person in this whole household that didn't think of him as a filthy orphan, minus the maids and workers here. His 'mother', though she didn't deserve that title would look down on him and hit him for small things. Ever since his adoptive father died things got quiet. Tsukii kind of isolated himself from the world, keeping a small group of friends and shutting off the rest. He had no intention of letting the Host club be his friends. He sighed. He turn the corner and went to his secret area of the room where he wrote thing on the wall where he wrote things to his dad, as if he were still alive. Tsukii took out his sharpie and started to write.

_Dear father,_

_I wish you were still here. Since that accident took you away from us things are kind of quiet. I don't like mom she likes to beat me up for small things T_T. Remember the scar I told you about? It's healing just fine. It was lucky that it was the injury in the accident. I miss you lots. Talk to you later._

_-Tsukii_

Tsukii put the sharpie down. Then a hand was on his shoulder. Tsukii shivered. "Isn't that sweet you miss your daddy." Said his mom. Tsukii gulped. "Maybe the accident should've taken your life and not my dear husbands!" she yelled as she punched his wall. The blow didn't hurt much, but the impact of the blow made Tsukii's head slam into a nearby wall. _'That's going to leave a mark.'_ He though. His 'mom' yanked him up by his hair. Tsukii let out a startled cry and got up.

His mom continued to drag him. She didn't stop until she was at the kitchen. She pushed Tsukii roughly on the ground and pulled out a small knife. Flipping Tsukii over so that his back was to her she lifted his shirt up. Tsukii squirmed under her grip but froze as he felt the metal touch his skin. His mom gave him her sadist look. "Scream and it will be the last thing you do." She said as she began to carve at his back with the knife. With all the pain happening Tsukii fought hard not to scream.

2 minutes after the treatment his mom stopped. Tsukii breathed heavily. His back stung badly. His mom touched it. Tsukii flinched. His mom let go of him and he weakly got up. "I'm done with you now. Go back to your room." She said. Tsukii nodded a little and made a great effort to go upstairs. A butler came across him and gasped. "What it your mom again?" he asked, his voice and eyes showed concern for Tsukii. Tsukii adverted his eyes from the butler. "Go away Takeshi." He said coldy.

Takeshi sighed and tried to lift him up. Tsukii look at him with fear. Takeshi stopped. He then remembered that Tsukii feared being lifted up since he would be thrown across the room by his mom. Takeshi's glaze softened. "I won't hurt you." He assured him. Tsukii's face expression turned calm again. Takeshi petted Tsukii on the head [Tsukii: Angry mark]. "Let's go fix up that wound of yours." Tsukii sighed. "Not until I see it." He said.

In his private bathroom he looked at his back. There were several words written on it, and it was still bleeding. Takeshi came in with a towel and mopped up the wounds. Tsukii winced a little. Takeshi stopped. "I'm fine continue." He said. Takeshi mopped up the remained blood. Tsukii looked at the mirror and read the words.

"Useless. Worthless. Life-taker. Bitch. Manwhore." He silently mouthed. There were more but Tsukii didn't feel like reading them. "Life-taker…" he quietly said. Takeshi frowned. "It's not your fault Mr. Kuroyoshi die." Tsukii looked away. _'It is my fault.'_ He though as Takeshi applied ointment on the wound. "You're all set!" he said happily.

Tsukii nodded and walk out to his bed where he collapsed and fell asleep.

So said ;A;

(1)orange goggles- .com/products/accessories/images/glasses_orange_

(2) White beanie-

/images/White_

That is all ._.

Dw readers ill get to my other stories asap


	2. Fading Rivalry

Kitty: OMGSH! MASS UPDATE

Matt: LMFAO

Tsukii: o-o

Kitty: DO THE DISCLAIMER! –anime heart-

Tsukii: ok……. O.o

Matt: she drank water and got high o-o

Tsukii: LOL o.o

Kitty: DIIIIIISSSSSSSSCCCCCCLLLLLLAAAAIIIIIMMMMMMMERRRRRR!

Tsukii: yare,yare… fine fine.

Matt and Kitty: YATTA~!

Tsukii: Neko-chan does not own OHSHC.

Kitty: You're forgetting something :O

Tsukii: it hurts to say it

Matt: I'll say it then~! Neko-chan does however own Tsukii

Tsukii: IT BURNS~!!!!!!

Kitty: THE TRUTH BURNS!

Matt: DAM STRAIGHT!

Tsukii: lol….. o.o

-start-

Tsukii felt someone shake him awake. Due to his reflexes he bought his fist at the intruder. His hand got caught and Tsukii looked up, only to see Takeshi. Tsukii sighed in relief.

"Oh it's you. Why are you in my room Takeshi?" he said. Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

"It's time to get up for school." He said. Tsukii looked at the time. '_Dam too early.'_ He thought. Tsukii made a little cocoon with his blanket, making him resemble a huge warm.

"I think I'll cut school today." He said. Takeshi shooked his head.

"What would your mom do?" he asked. Tsukii shrugged.

"The sooner she kills me the better." He said with no emotion. Takeshi sighed. His little master was giving up on life so easily. But he wasn't going to let him. Very quickly and skillfully he stripped Tsukii until he was just in his boxers and a black and white checker long sleeve shirt with a red short sleeved jacket with black jeans. Tsukii looked ticked as Takeshi fitted his white beanie on goggles on his head.

"I'm not going to school." He said glaring daggers at the butler, who didn't seem to mind the glare. Takeshi rolled his eyes and forced Tsukii into his shoes and threw his messenger bag at him.

"If you don't get up in 5 seconds I'm going to carry your sorry butt to school." Takeshi said looking serious. Tsukii just got back to bed. Takeshi laughed halfheartedly.

"You're stubbornly lazy do you know that?" he said. Tsukii choose not to reply.

_1 second passed_

_2 seconds passed_

_3 seconds passed_

_4…………._

_5………._

Tsukii yelped as Takeshi flung him over his shoulders and proceeded out the room, into the living room, and out the door. Tsukii struggled against Takeshi.

"LEMME GO!" he screamed out loud getting really pissed at his butler. Takeshi looked over his shoulders.

"If I do that you'll run away." He said. Tsukii kicked and hit Takeshi but his gripped and walking didn't stumble one bit. Tsukii looked annoyed as Takeshi carried him towards school. People passing by giggled at the scene laid before them. Only Tsukii's death glare made them coward back in fear.

"That kid is scary." Said one of the kids watching. Tsukii 'tsk'ed and looked away. Embarrassed at being in this position.

Kyoya and Tamaki had arrived at school at the same time as Tsukii and his butler. Kyoya and Tamaki was surprised at seeing Tsukii being carried in that manner. Once he thought it was ok, he placed Tsukii back on his feet, and dodged the said person's punches.

"You stupid butler! I said I wasn't go to school today!" he said trying to hit Takeshi. Takeshi held Tsukii in place, while Tsukii growled.

"It won't hurt to go to school and make some friends right?" Takeshi said smiling. Tsukii was sort of taken back by this statement but ignored it.

"I don't need to make friends." He said shaking Takeshi off. "I have enough." He said in a low dangerous tone. Takeshi shrugged and walked off.

"That's too little." Takeshi said. "Plus it won't hurt to make some more."

Tsukii huffed in anger. "Dam that butler." He said. He turned back to see Tamaki and Kyoya looking at him. Tsukii threw glares at the two and walked into the building. Tamaki grabbed Tsukii's arm stopping him. Tsukii's aura darkened.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. Tamaki looked at him.

"Is it true you don't have many friends?" he said. Tsukii glared at him.

"Why would it matter to you?" he asked coldly. Tamaki shrugged.

"How many friends do you have?" he asked. Tsukii didn't know where this was going. "Not including your maids/butlers." Kyoya said, also interested in hearing this. Tsukii glared at them.

"Only Haruhi." He admitted. Tamaki started to cry. Tsukii looked at him questioningly. Tamaki picked him up and spun him around, catching Tsukii off guard and causing him to get slightly scared. He hoped they didn't see it but unfortunately Kyoya did.

"_Why does he look so scared at such a gesture?"_ Kyoya wondered. Tamaki still cried.

"THAT IS SO SAD! YOU'RE SOO ISOLATED IN THIS WORLD! HOW ABOUT ME AND KYOYA BE YOUR FRIENDS?!" he said. Kyoya glared at Tamaki. Of corse he didn't want to be friends with the heir of the company that seemed to rival his family's company. Tsukii's replied shocked them both thought.

"No." he simply stated. Tamaki stopped spinning him around.

"But-" he started.

"no." Tsukii said again. He didn't want another person to invade his life. If they knew what his mom does to him, what would happen? Tsukii was too scared to find out.

"But more friends mean you'll be happier." Tamaki tried to reason placing a hand on Tsukii's shoulder. Tsukii shook him off.

"I don't need more friends! I'm already happy!" he yelled. Tamaki's face turned serious for once. Tsukii was surprised.

"You never looked happy. You looked afraid of the whole world." He said. Tsukii was taken back. _Didn't look happy? _How could someone who just met him yesterday see through him? Tamaki smiled at him, a gesture that always took Tsukii by surprise. No one, minus Haruhi, had ever bothered to try and figure him out. Somewhere in Tsukii's heart told him to stay away from them, to avoid them at all cost. But Tsukii couldn't feel his legs move. Tamaki smiled.

"I don't know what happened in your life, but friends make you happier, so let the Host Club be your friend." He said. Tsukii made a 'che' sound and walked away. Tamaki looked at the black haired, orange goggled boy.

"Think about it." He said as the boy froze at those words. Tsukii clenched his fist.

"You're….so annoying." He said angrily as he ran towards the direction of the garden maze. Tamaki sighed. Kyoya went up to the blonde.

"Why make friends with someone who isn't interested?" he asked. Tamaki brushed his hair back.

"He looks so helpless and lonely. Like a puppy." Tamaki said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. His normally idiotic friend was thinking hard on Tsukii. Kyoya couldn't help but also wonder about the boy. He indeed seemed helpless and lonely. Kyoya also knew other things.

Tsukii didn't just look helpless and lonely. He was also scared. He was mean and grouchy all the time to hide the fact. But he won't fool the Host Club, they were going to see right through his acts. To Kyoya's opinion, Tsukii had shut himself off to the world, minus Haruhi, to hide something. Kyoya intended to find out.

He didn't know why he suddenly seemed to care about the rude dark haired teen. Tsukii could take care of himself, that he knew. But he didn't know why he cared so much.

"_I guess Tamaki is rubbing off on me."_ He thought as he walked into not into the building, but off to find Tsukii in the maze, knowing fully well that Tsukii would get lost in it.

-With Tsukii-

He didn't care if he was lost somewhere. He dropped on his knees, tired of running. His back gave him a lot of pain. Some of his running and Tamaki's spinning had reopened some of them. He felt blood seep through his clothes. He half thanked that his short sleeved jacket was red, but now it had a dark stain on it.

"Dam." He cursed using his hands to support him more. The pain was almost as unbearable as the treatment his mom gave him. He recalled the knife on his back, the pain he went through. Tsukii wished Takeshi was here. He was the only one who knew what to do. Haruhi didn't know about this. Tsukii couldn't bear to tell her.

Who's best friend would like to hear that?

"Yeah Haruhi my mom loves to abuse me and she wishes that I were dead right now. Haruhi would LOVE to hear that." He said sarcastically. After resting for a few minutes he heard someone gasped. Tsukii looked around the saw Kyoya.

Tsukii cursed under his breath.

"Go away." He said weakly. Kyoya looked at Tsukii. He saw the dark stain on Tsukii's short sleeved jacket and recognized it to be a blood stain. Kyoya took a step. Tsukii put in a lot of effort to get up and inch deeper into the garden maze.

"You're hurt." Kyoya said. Tsukii glared.

"I told you to go away." He said angrily. Kyoya shot him a glare, making Tsukii take another step back.

"Let me help you to the nurse office." Kyoya said calmly taking another step towards Tsukii.

"I don't need your help." He said coldly. Kyoya sighed. How would he get this stubborn injured teen to the nurse if he always fought back.

"You're bleeding right now. Just go to the nurse." Kyoya said. Tsukii looked at the ground.

"No." he said. Something inside Kyoya snapped. Kyoya roughly grabbed Tsukii, making the said teen to look up at him in fear. Kyoya looked at him angrily.

"Why are you trying to push away people that try to help you?" he yelled angrily. Tsukii tried to shake Kyoya's grip loose, but his grip did not falter. Kyoya looked at him. "There are people who care about you and all you do is push them away." He said. Tsukii broken free of Kyoya's grip.

"Why would you care anyway?!" he yelled. "I already said I don't need your help!" he said. Tamaki appeared behind Kyoya.

"Even if you say you don't need help. By the looks of it." He said. Tsukii had had enough, Tsukii ran deeper into the maze, ignoring the urgent shoutings of Kyoya and Tamaki. They ran after him of course, but after a few turns they lost sight of him.

Kyoya sighed. Tsukii was going to be a handful. Kyoya beckoned the Tamaki to go back to class with him. Tamaki seem reluctant to stop searching for Tsukii. Kyoya looked at him. "We'll search for him during club activities. We'll cancelled today's hosting." He said. Tamaki, after a while, nodded and proceeded back to class.

-later that day-

"A search?" questioned the twins, Haruhi and Hunny. Tamaki nodded.

"That's right." He said. "Our newest member, Tsukii has gone deep into the garden maze, just this morning. Me and Kyoya tried to go after him but we lost him after a few turns." He said seriously.

Haruhi looked worried. "Why would he do that?" she asked. The twins didn't want to go. "He'll turn up eventually." They said. Kyoya shook his head. Tamaki looked sad.

"I don't know what happened but Tsukii is injured." He said. Haruhi and the twin's eyes looked at him in shocked.

"You're not saying that…" Kaoru said. Tamaki shrugged. Kyoya sighed.

"If we don't find him soon he could die, since he doesn't know his way out." He said seriously. Thus the search was on.

-somewhere in the maze-

Tsukii collapsed in exhaustion. His phone vibrated but he couldn't pick it up, as he was too weak to pick it up. It was probably Takeshi no doubt. Seconds later it stopped, only to proceed again. Tsukii closed his eyes. He was tired, and a little sleep won't hurt right?

"Tsukii?"

Tsukii looked around, was he imagining things again? Tsukii sighed. Maybe he was.

"Tsukii!?" There it was again. Tsukii thought he was imagining things. "Shut up!" he mustered out. It did stop but then he heard running. It wasn't his imagination, someone was looking for him.

"Tsukii where are you?" It sounded like Kyoya. Tsukii didn't want to give away where he was so he stayed quiet.

Soon Kyoya found him, half asleep. Kyoya went up to Tsukii and lifted him slightly.

"Tsukii?" he asked. Tsukii looked at him.

"Go….away." he said clearly angry, but his shaky voice didn't help him sound angry. Kyoya's face showed emotion that never appeared before. Tsukii looked into his eyes. It showed concern and worry.

"Stupid, why did you run? You could have died." Kyoya said quietly. Tsukii looked down.

"Why do you care?" he said looking at the sky.

Though he didn't expect it Kyoya's lips were upon his own. Tsukii gasped in surprised, as Kyoya's tongue went passed his lips and started to taste him hungrily.

"Mrph." Tsukii said as he kissed back. After realizing what he was doing Tsukii pushed Kyoya off of him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked panting slightly. Kyoya looked at him.

"Because I felt like it." He retorted. Tsukii looked at him in anger.

"For two guys to kiss it doesn't feel right." He murmured. Kyoya got real close to him, making Tsukii blush.

Kyoya smirked. "When is it ever wrong to kiss someone that you're fond of?" he said before claiming Tsukii's lips again. Tsukii was timid in the kiss. Kyoya wrapped his strong arms around Tsukii's waist. His arm brushed against Tsukii's back, causing to hiss in pain. Kyoya pulled back.

"We need to give you medical help." He said as he picked Tsukii up bridal style. Tsukii looked uncomfortable to be in this position but he was too tired to complain. He snuggled against Kyoya's chest.

"I'm tired." He said softly. Kyoya looked at the teen in his arms.

"Go to sleep. When you wake up everything will be ok." He said kissing Tsukii on the forehead. Moments later Tsukii fell asleep. It tooks Kyoya 7 minutes to get out of the garden maze and towards the nurse's office.

Kyoya dug into his pocket, calling Tamaki.

"Hello Tamaki? I found Tsukii. Tell everyone to meet in the nurse's office." And with that he hung up. He closed the curtains behind him and the nurse rushed in to give Tsukii some medical attention. He looked at Tsukii's calm and closed eyes.

Without the glaring and menacing expressions that would always crossed Tsukii's eyes, he looked drop dead handsome and innocent.

Hearing loud noise outside the nurse door he knew the host club was here. He opened the door and they poured in. Haruhi ran up to Kyoya.

"Is Tsukii ok?" she said, a worried expression crossed her face. Kyoya nodded.

"He lost quit a bit of blood." He said. "He's going to be transferred to the hospital." He said. The cough was heard and they turned to see Tsukii's butler, Takeshi.

"He can't go to the hospital." He said. Kyoya glared.

"Why not?" he asked. Takeshi didn't want to answer.

"Young Master doesn't let me say." He said. Kyoya wondered what was so important that Tsukii didn't want to let anyone know. Takeshi looked at the bunch. He beckoned Kyoya to follow him outside to talk to him privately.

Outside the nurse's office Takeshi sighed.

"That boy is a handful isn't he?" he said. Kyoya looked at him.

"He needs to go to the hospital. He lost a lot of blood, he needs blood." He said. Takeshi stared at him.

"He was bleeding?" he asked. Kyoya nodded. Takeshi sighed.

"If you need to bring him to the hospital, just don't call his Mom." He said. Kyoya looked at him questioningly. Takeshi leaned towards Kyoya's ear.

"If she found out, Tsukii would return to the hospital soon." He said. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that he's being abused at home?" he asked. Takeshi looked away.

"I'll only answer this one question. Yes. I will not give out more information. But keep this to yourself. Tsukii doesn't want people to know." He said. Kyoya looked at him.

"His mom needs to be arrested. Child abuse is a serious crime." He said. Takeshi shook his head.

"Tsukii doesn't want his mom to be arrested." He said. Kyoya wanted to question him but Takeshi silenced him. "I don't know why." He said as he walked off. Leaving Kyoya to think. The twins poked their heads out.

"The ambulance is here." They said. Kyoya shooked his head and looked at them.

"Then let's get going."

-end-

Kitty: TOO LONG! D:

Matt: YAY LONG XD

Kitty: how do you manage to help me with this yaoi story?

Matt: I didn't look at it =D

Kitty: eh?

Matt: I skipped all the way to the Author's Notes

Kitty: lol :X

Matt: READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Hard to Figure out

**Hard to Figure Out**

Kitty: ok it's been a year. Let me say one thing. I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN FORGIVE MYSELF! Somewhere along the way I forgot about fanfiction AND this story. I was checking my stories today and I saw this story, and another story. I feel extremely guilty for those people who put this on their alert list only for my to not even update this for a year and 3 months. No words can describe how incredibly guilty I am. I am really REALLY sorry guys! I promise to update this more often! I swear! Really! Please forgive me carelessness T_T

Kiki: Kitty doesn't own Ouran High. She really doesn't. All she owns is Tsukii.

Tsukii: that pains me to hear T_T

Kiki: too bad! :D

Note: Watch out for the ending, a little angst in my opinion. And if you haven't noticed Tsukii is quick to change his mood xD. That's what makes him Tsukii. :D

=Enjoy!=

_Darkness filled Tsukii. He felt like he was floating. Where was he? Tsukii tried to move, he couldn't. Was he dead? Part of him hoped he was, but another part of him told him to keep fighting. Why? Nothing ever went right for Tsukii. His biological mom and dad had abandoned him at the age of 5. Tsukii should be too young to remember, but he remembered. His mother hugging him and his dad crying as they left him on the porch of the orphanage. _

_Why did they abandon him if they loved him? They were crying weren't they? They loved him right? Or was it an illusion. A trick? A mirage. If they loved him and wanted him, they wouldn't have That proved he wasn't wanted right? There was no other reason why his real parents would just give him up like that._

_Suddenly he found himself in a room. His father's study room. What was he doing here? If memory served him right he _

_His stepfather. Tsukii loved his step father. His step father at first had no intentions of adopting. According to his stepfather, he went to Tsukii's orphanage to look at the many unfortunate kids. His eyes landed on Tsukii. Tsukii's eyes caught his attention. They were like traps, once he fell into it, he couldn't get out. Without hesitating at all, he adopted Tsukii._

_Everytime Tsukii asked his stepfather why he had adopted him if he wasn't really fond of kids, his stepfather, no.. his dad, would chuckle._

"_You're eyes draw me towards you." 7 year old Tsukii blinked._

"_My eyes?" he asked._

"_Yes your eyes, they screamed for help and love. Whoever looks at you and ignores how your eyes scream for help is crazy." Tsukii blinked._

"_My eyes are clouds?" he asked not understanding what his father meant. His father roared with laughter._

"_No. Your eyes are more that clouds. Clouds are empty, only filled with rain. Rain screams sadness. Your eyes are nothing like that." Tsukii tilted his head confused._

"_Then what do my eyes scream?"_

"_Life. Your eyes cried your determination to live." That was his father's reply._

_Being as young as he was back then Tsukii folded his arms._

"_You don't make sense daddy." He pouted. His father laughed and kissed Tsukii on the head._

"_Of course I do." He said. "You're just too young to comprehend."_

"_Comprashendu?" 5 year old Tsukii quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"_

"_Exactly"_

"_You confusses me." Tsukii pouted. His father just laughed. Tsukii blinked and the room was gone. He was back in the dark. Tsukii scoffed. Wasn't it ironic? His eyes screamed his desire to live, as his father told him, yet he was already giving up on life. Tsukii smirked at the irony._

_Tsukii saw a light at the end of the darkness. The light. It was so tempting. He had heard that once you go to the light you might never come back. Tsukii wanted to move towards the light, it would end his pain and sorrow, but his body refused to move. It was like his body hasn't giving up yet. But Tsukii had. Still his body fought him. The light lead to a place away from here right? Maybe he'll see his father and they'll be happy in this place. _

"_Wake up." Cried a voice. Tsukii looked around for the source of the voice. He recognized that voice. Takeshi._

"_Young Master. Wake up please." It cried. Tsukii blinked._

"_T-takeshi?" he said in a small voice. In a distant he heard gasp._

"_He can hear us! He can speak!" cried Haruhi. Tsukii frowned in the darkness surrounding him. Haruhi sounded like she had cried for a long time. She sounded worried._

"_Haruhi?"_

"_Tsukii! Open your eyes please!" Takeshi's voice again. Tsukii was scared. He was sure everyone was there. Kyouya, Takeshi, Haruhi and the whole club. He didn't want to picture their faces. Worry, concern and care leaking on their faces. He didn't deserve that. Afterall… it was his fault his dad was gone._

"_Please open your eyes." Takeshi was growing more worried by the minute. Tsukii wanted to tell Takeshi not to worry about him. He didn't deserve that. He had been selfish, rude and mean to Takeshi, but the butler continued to be by his side. Why would he? Tsukii had been so mean and cold. Shutting himself from the world._

"_Can you hear me?" Takeshi asked. Unable to find his voice again Tsukii tried to nod. Not knowing if they could see. Fortunately they did._

"_Please listen to us and open your eyes." Wait…us?_

"_Yea man! Don't go zombie on us. Come on you're worrying Haruhi." The voice scoffed. Hikaru's no doubt. But behind his words there was slight worry._

"_Hikaru! Don't be mean!" Kaoru's voice. Tsukii's lips twitched as he smiled. Kaoru was always the more sensible of the two._

"_Hey Tsukii. You're worrying all of us wake up." Kaoru again. Tsukii frowned. Why were they worried about him? They shouldn't be. They didn't even know each other long enough to express any emotion._

"_We might have known you for long but maybe if you let us in." Tsukii growled. And obviously everyone heard the growl as they gasped and Tsukii imagined them jumped back._

"_I don't want my son to die! Mommy!" cried another voice. Tamaki? Son? Since when was he his 'son?' Tsukii gritted his teeth when Tamaki called him his son._

_In the back he heard wailing. He was sure it was Hunny. Tsukii felt guilty for making them worry about him._

"_Where am I?" Tsukii asked, not daring to open his eyes. He already knew the answer._

"_The hospital." Kyouya answered him, hint of concern in his voice. Out of all the people he predicted in the room, Kyouya? Concerned? Those words didn't sound right. Kyouya hardly potrayed his emotions, but this time the small crack in his voice voiced that he was concerned. Tsukii hated this._

"_Tsukii open your eyes." Takeshi told him. Tsukii shook his head._

"_Why not?" Tsukii chose not reply. What was he suppose to say? He was scared? That would lead to more worrying._

"_Hey you." Hikaru's voice._

"_Yes?" Takeshi asked._

"_We have to go home now. Our parents would be worried."_

"_Yeah same here. My grandma is probably starting to call the police."_

"_I have to go do som research and start on homework." That was so like Kyouya._

"_What? But tomorrow's Saturday!"_

"_The faster I finish the more I can do my research."_

"_Call us when he wakes up, I have to go now. My dad is probably going crazy without me or food.."_

_Minutes later he heard shuffling. So they're leaving him._

"_Young Master?" Why are you still here?_

"_Because I'm worried." Tsukii mentally tensed. He said that outloud?_

"_Why?" Tsukii asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Go away."_

"_Please just open your eyes." Tsukii said nothing. Now he was aware that the background noise and fuss was gone. Where had it gone?_

"_Their not here. It's just you and me." Tsukii smiled a little. So they abandon me too._

"_Their waiting outside for you. But I need you to open your eyes." Hesitatingly Tsuki slowly opened his eyes, the darkness around him disappeared, only to be filled with light. Was this the light he saw in the dark?However when he heard Takeshi voice Tsukii's name questioningly, he knew it wasn't._

Tsukii blinked the momentary blindness the overtook him. Looking around the room it was like he had expected it to be. White walls and barely filled. Simple yet professional. Looking to his left he saw his butler…no…his friend staring at him with worry. Tsukii draw his eyes away.

"Thank goodness. You've been knocked out for quite a while. 2 days actually." Tsukii blinked.

"Mom doesn't care does she?" he asked. Takeshi sighed.

"She looked more then happy when I told her you here in a mild coma." He said truthfully. Tsukii sighed. It was so like her.

"She would have thrown a party with the others if I HAD died." He said. The others referring to his adoptive father's family. He was an outcast to them. Tsukii frowned.

"But you didn't. And everyone is glad you didn't. You lost quite a lot of blood. We needed to give you a blood transfusion." Tsukii sighed.

"I'm not worth it." He said dully. It pained Takeshi to see the dullness in Tsukii's eyes. It had lost it's fire.

"You're friends and I think you're worth it. You're important to us." Takeshi smiled lightly as he saw the usual glint in his young master's eyes. Tsukii scoffed.

"I wish you would have left me in the darkness a little longer." Tsukii mumbled. "I wish I could have gone in the light." Tsukii hoped he hadn't heard, but when he looked Takeshi in the eyes, he knew he had heard. Tsukii cursed himself for speakinghis thoughts outloud.

"I wouldn't have let you. I would have commanded you to wake up."

"Butlers don't order their masters around." Tsukii growled rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps not." Takeshi said. "But a friend wouldn't let their friend give up so easily." Tsukii shot up from his bed, wincing slightly. Takeshi quickly went to his side to help him up but Tsukii smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help!" he growled as he slowly sat upright. Takeshi sighed. Tsukii was a handful.

"And I don't need your friendship." Tsukii told Takeshi. "I don't need anybody! I can handle it myself! I'm not some pathetic person who needs the support of another!"

"It's clear that you can't do this alone."

"Shut up!" Tsukii clenched his head. "Go away! I don't need you! Just leave me alone!" he cried.

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong? My life is fucked up! My family, no. My adoptive family hates my guts! I'm an outsider! A filthy little orphan who wormed his way into a family that clearly didn't want him!" Tsukii cried. Takeshi shook his head.

"Your dad wanted you."

"The accident." Takehi looked at him surprised.

"What about it?"

"It should have been my life the accident took. Not his." Tsukii looked down.

"He was very much needed in the family, I'm just an eyesore in the family. He deserved to live, not me! He was a good man!"

"That's not true. You have every right to live. You've accomplished a lot of things. People stare in awe as you continue to climb higher. Given your age, this is quite an accomplishment." Tsukii growled.

"I don't need your pep talk." He growled.

"No. You need a caring friend who listens to you. That's me."

"God! Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" Tsukii glared at Takeshi. "If I want to die, then I will!"

_SLAP!_

Tsukii's eyes widened, as his head jerked to the right. Takeshi had… slapped him? Tsukii's eyes widened as fear crossed his body. Takeshi looked shocked at what he had done.

"Young Master?" Takeshi raised a hand towards Tsukii, Tsukii flinched and moved away from his hand.

"I'm sorry that slap was uncalled for, but you needed it." Takeshi sighed. Tsukii relaxed a little, but flinched as Takeshi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please open up. Don't hide yourself and your problems. You have friends and me. We'll look out for you."

"Go away." Tsukii's voice struggled to remain calm but he was about ready to break down.

"Stop talking to me. Please. Stop." Tsukii's body shook as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"Please let me in." Takeshi told Tsukii. "I want to help."

"No! You don't understand!" Tsukii cried.

"I would if you told me." Takeshi said. He wasn't about to give up on Tsukii. Not when his young master and friend needed him the most. Tsukii's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I killed him, Takeshi." Tears finally rolled down Tsukii's eyes. He had reached his limits. Now he broke down.

"Don't blame yourself for the accident. It wasn't your fault."

"It is!" Tsukii cried out. "I killed him. I took his life."

"No you didn't."

"I took him away from everyone."

"That's not true. You don't think it's true." Tsukii glared at him through his tears.

"Don't tell me what I think!" Tsukii cried.

"Your father loved you a lot. You know it."

"And I paid him back by ki-"

"Don't say that!" barked Takeshi. Tsukii flinched at Takeshi's voice. Takeshi sighed and lowered his voice.

"It was an accident. You couldn't see it coming. I bet your father only thought about your safety as he was dying."

"…" Takeshi pulled him into a hug. Tsukii tensed but didn't move. Tsukii's tears flowed freely down his face, he didn't bother to wipe them. They would only be replaced by more tears.

"I miss him." Tsukii cried.

"I know."

"I want him back."

"It's ok."

"I need him."

"We all need him."

"It's my fault." Tsukii chanted over and over again. Takeshi just hugged Tsukii. Tsukii clutched the back of Takeshi's shirt tightly.

"Oh god. I need him. I want him back. He always tells me everything is ok. He…" Tsukii sniffed.

"He means the world to me." Tsukii's voice fell into a whisper.

"Let it out Young Master."

"Don't call me that! Please." Tsukii choked out over his tears. Takeshi smiled a little.

"Alright Tsukii."

"I want my daddy…" Tsukii sobbed as his body shook with such force. Takeshi just whispered soothing words to his young master, hoping to calm him down. He rubbed circles on Tsukii's back. Tsukii was a kid that took Takeshi alot of time and energy to be friends with. Tsukii may be snappy and rude, but he's a good kid. People in Tsukii's family found him to be hard to figure out and just ignored him. Takeshi's face scrunched up in digust thinking about them. They never even tried to figure Tsukii out. They didn't deem him needed enough to have the time and patience to know him better. Those dumb fools wouldn't know a good thing even if it hit them in the eye. They shunned Tsukii away. The only person who showered Tsukii with the love and attention he craved for was his father,but now he was gone, taking Tsukii's happiness and sense of security.

Takeshi only hoped that in time Tsukii would heal. He believed in him. Occassionally Tsukii would lose hope, but the spark in his eyes showed that he was still fighting. Tsukii didn't know it himself, but he wasn't giving up. he could try and lie to himself, ubt he couldn't fool Takeshi. Takeshi had known him long enough to tell whether of not he was lying. Tsukii was lying to himself, and shutting people out, just to prevent more heartbreak. That he could understand. But Takeshi knew Tsukii had to open up to find happiness. He had kids of his own, so he knew how to deal a broken child. But Tsukii wanted one thing that Takeshi could never give him to comfort him.

"I want my daddy!" Tsukii cried.

=TBC=

Kitty: love, hate? Review please ^^ it motivates me to continue ^^ Horrible trolling comments are not welcomed here ): Light flames and feedback is most welcome. ^^ Flamers, please keep the harshness to a minimum. Lol i wasn't thinking much when i wrote this xDDD feedback~! :3

Kiki: See you guys next time!


End file.
